


I’d Do Anything For You

by Septictrash247



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I take requests, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Married Couple, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Punishment, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Vibrators, chase is a cinnamon roll, chase needs to stop, google is a jerk but has good intentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septictrash247/pseuds/Septictrash247
Summary: Chase is going to work himself to death if Google doesn’t do something fast.





	1. Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melon/gifts).



> This was supposed to be short.. -screams into the abyss- This was suppose to be short!
> 
> Bottom line, i can’t ever make quick smut.. Anyways for you my patient friend!

Google, was worried. It wasn’t often that his emotions go that beyond of the norm of sassing someone because they asked him to do something he didn’t wish to do. Or so much as crack a tiny smile to show his amusement in another’s stupidity. But as he was discovering, with Chase- it was much different. The poor stressed Irishman had been working himself too hard. So much in fact, that the search engine unit actually offered to do more around the house. But it was no use, his partner wouldn’t hear of it. He didn’t listen to reason, he didn’t heed Google’s pleas. Google, was concerned for his well being. What else was the dark haired male to do? He just- had to take things into his own hands. Right? Anything, absolutely anything for the sake and well being of his partner...

  
SMACK! Chase gasped and squirmed as the fifth stroke landed in the center of his ass. He was; bent over his own kitchen counter, getting spanked, and all while his android scolded him. The saddest and most embarrassing part about all of this was… He actually didn’t mind at all. In fact, it was kinda hot if he was being honest with himself.

Markus- as the unit was titled -tilted his head questioningly as he raised an eyebrow. He was amused. Upon his research about figuring out what to do to get Chase to finally listen to him within reason, it was not a shock to discover that this type of punishment was often associated with sexual foreplay. He was just surprised to discover that his partner had that particular.. Kink if you will. But Markus didn’t mind. It was much better than what he had anticipated. He didn’t want to actually cause his partner any pain. If Chase had said so, he would’ve stopped immediately. But this was okay, right? Not quite the punishment he imagined but- as long as Chase was listening- he didn’t care if his human was enjoying himself, a little too much. Markus lowered his voice a pitch or so as he went to speak. It was his understanding that you had to be firm and yet endearing while delivering a punishment. “I hope you know the exact reason as to why, you are being punished.” He mused lowly.

Markus using that pitch? Well that only made the overworked Irishmen quiver and made his steadily growing erection twitch with interest. He whimpered lightly and shook his head, aware that his ears must’ve been scorching red by this point in time. He then gasped again loudly when he was hit once more. “I asked you a question, Chase.” The android demanded. Not breaking his voice to go above more than the stern tone he was using now. “N-no! No- I-I don’..” Chase practically whispered, not trusting his own voice at the moment. He shook with anticipation for what the taller of the two would do next..

  
Markus looked down at his human. He clicked his tongue and shook his head as he placed his hands firmly on the small of the slimmer male’s back. He knew Chase wasn’t going to get up even if he wanted to, but he had to show that he was in control of the situation. The action was to demonstrate authority. How could his partner have been so absent minded, he wondered to himself. He tsked again as he over thought the subject and spoke out his rebuttal.

“It’s a shame that I have to be the one to remind you of the three most basic necessities, and the key elements to human life. What an.. Ironic twist of fate.”

He muttered that last part with a small chuckle. His amusement growing as his little Irishman continued to squirm lightly. “Wh-what are ye talkin’ about?” Said man spoke with a soft shaky whine. Almost like a child. Markus noted that Chase was shaking. Not necessarily out of fear- thank god -but in suspense. He bit his lip in order to hold back another amused chuckle. His large hands now had unconsciously started to rub soothing circles along his back as a show of affection. Chase arched into his touch ever so slightly, his shoulders and grip against the edge of the counter started to relax. A small smirk played on the dark haired male’s face, though he managed successfully to hide his condescending tone very well as he continued chiding the smaller one. “Humans require.. Food, sleep, and..” His hands slid up to the paler male’s shoulder blades, his body following along as he draped himself across his back.

Chase sighed happily at the warmth of his android’s hands and arched into his body. But Markus made it a point not to give his stubborn partner what he wanted, and chuckled at the soft whine that followed when he moved his body a few centimeters away. Just barely touching, teasingly so. The taller of the two then slid his hand down to the curve point between Chase’s thigh and ass and gripped it hard, giving it a little jiggle. His smirk only widened when he heard his partner’s breathing hitch. “Sex.” He concluded, and blew into the male’s ear. Watching, observing, as he once again gasped and squirmed for some kind of friction. Markus loved when he blew into his ear like that. It was a great way to tease Chase and his reactions were always different depending on the situation at hand. It was fascinating to observe. But enough teasing, he had a job to do and he wasn’t about to detract from his main objective at this current time. What was his primary objective you may ask?

Show Chase how careless he’s been.

When that thought was replanted back into his memory, the machine stood abruptly and removed the hand that was currently gripping Chase’s ass but kept the one on his back in place. Chase whined a little, but Markus kept up with his chastising.

“And you have failed to take care of all three of these requirements. That is why you are being punished.”

“B-but- hold on, I-I’ve been busy!”

“I know and that is the problem.”

The machine paused and ran his fingers through his bangs. He had to think about his next choice of words carefully. He had to be fair, blunt, and to the point. Even if he had to sacrifice some pride for the benefit of Chase’s understanding, he’d do it.

“You are my primary caregiver. Even though I can act independently, I still learn from experience. What kind of example are you supposed to be teaching me, when you can not find the time to even take care of yourself?”

Markus’ train of thought then halted to a grinding stop. So did his body. His face then grew somber as a terrible thought crossed his mind. He was silent for what seemed like more than what was necessary, and so Chase curiously looked over his shoulder at his machine. His eyes widened as he saw that Markus’ features were.. Showing sadness. Maybe guilt. “Mar-“ Whatever Chase was going to say was cut short once Markus looked back to meet his wondrous bright blue eyes. The android found himself growing envious of those blue hues.. Yet he adored them so..

Markus adored Chase, so much more than he probably admitted in the past. But that was only because he was new to processing the concepts of human communication and social understanding. He was designed to answer questions after all, not to function like the ones who had built him. And truthfully, these feelings terrified him. He could describe all of the basic definitions of what fear was; research the study of it, watch video documentaries of it, but that didn’t mean he could understand the feeling of such a foreign concept. That only scared him more. But this human..

This kind and stupidly over devoted human..

Made him feel things he wasn’t ready for, and yet he showed him such kindness even in moments of hard stress and exhaustion. Sure, Chase had his bad days- and that was to be expected -but he still managed to always treat him right. So.. Was it him? Should he really be scolding someone he.. Cared about, when this might’ve been his fault? Was he the cause for Chase’s poor health? His eyes looked to his human’s.. Pleadingly almost, as he voiced his concerns. He muttered them, unable to soften his voice, but the emotion was there.

“Is it.. Is it me? Is this my fault? Are you just under the assumption that I will not help you if you truly require it? Have I.. Failed you in some way..? Or.. Maybe I am…..”

Sometimes, Markus had trouble finding the right words that spoke what he was feeling. He often had to pause in search of the exact right word to use. He bit his lip as he found the word he wanted to use, but was afraid of saying it.

“Inadequate.”

He finally forced himself to say as he looked down sadly. He associated that word with being broken, or defective, or worse. Useless. What was he going to do if Chase didn’t want him anymore? What was he to do if Chase was insulted- no, furious with him enough to pawn him off onto someone else? What if- His predicted rambles of future scenarios was cut short when he felt a soft hand touch the wrist that was still holding his partner’s back down. Markus’ gaze looked to him in uncertainty, while Chase looked ashamed and guilty.

  
Something was growing in the pit of Chase’s stomach when he heard Markus talk that way. He felt so… Remorseful, and his face was alight with a whole new blush, courtesy of feeling shameful. He bit his lip and his eyes softened up, voice more clear yet still as quite as ever. “M-Markus… Mavourneen,” he pleaded. Ah, ‘Mavourneen’ the way he anthesized the word made the android’s chest swell up, and his head became fuzzy. He could never resist the comfort that title of affection brought to him. He listened intently as Chase continued.

“No.. No that’s not it- I promise. I, I didn’t mean fer ye te feel that way.. I jus’.. I hate havin’ te burden ye. It’s not you okay? M’ sorry… M’ sorry I made ye feel that way.”

Markus smiled. He felt better about his earlier doubts and it was nice hearing Chase say that he was still cared about him. He once again brought his hands up to the smaller’s back and smoothed them over it. A light and loving massaging motion that had Chase relax and sigh happily once more. Markus felt a light hum travel through his circuits, Chase had concluded a while ago that it was similar to that of a cat purring. Ridiculous, as he was not a cat, but still it was a peculiar sign of happiness. He leaned down and planted a trail of little kisses upon the side of his lover’s neck gently in another attempt to soothe him. Chase felt his heart flutter and couldn’t help but to giggle when he did so. Markus let up again, hands coming around to hug his love’s waist. He was relieved that Chase understood the importance of maintaining a practical work schedule, and that he was apologetic. He smiled lightly as he spoke with fondness, enjoying the way his human arched into his body.

“Well, you do seem to have understood your errors and we have corrected the miscommunication. Perhaps if you promise to give yourself a break, we can proceed about our day as normal.”

He finished off with a satisfied smile and was about to pull away once more. That was when Chase stiffened, and bit his lip harder. “Um.. Heh- funny thing about that..” He trailed off. Markus rose an eyebrow questioningly at him, his mouth slowly forming into a small, yet tight frown. ‘No.’ He thought. ‘He wasn’t serious was he?’ Markus decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and let the Irishman explain himself. Though he was sure that Chase was not about to make him take back his word so quickly, right? Well, said Irishman avoided the taller’s gaze and gave a sheepish smile as he rose his torso up to count on his fingers. His other elbow resting on the surface of the counter as Markus’ warm hands slide up to hold the top of his waist in a loose manner. “You see-“ He started. Markus just continued to stare, an inquisitive eyebrow still raised.

“I, well. Okay- I promised my mate; I’d help him with yard work tomorrow, I still need te plan my next video, Jack’s gunna go on tour again soon so I need te help out with editin’ n’ managin’ it while he’s gone, I have bills te take care of- AH!”

With another stir of personal sense of responsibility and dedication, Markus pushed the rambling other down back onto the counter and brought a firm hand down upon his ass. Chase’s back arched slightly as he gasped, almost as if all the air in his lungs was knocked out. He was definitely not expecting that. The android- who was peeved and determined -squeezed the area he struck to make the sting last longer. He then rubbed his love’s skinny jean-cladded ass in a; slow, teasing, circular motion. Chase tensed up at that and his breath quickened once again. The search engine leaned over again, but not as close to the other male as last time. He lowered his voice to that stern tone again, but this time- there was a dark little glint of playfulness to it. “You will remain here until you promise me you will take the day off tomorrow.” He demanded. It was for his lover’s own good after all. Surely he would come to his senses and see reason- “M-Markus I can’ jus’-“ He was gonna argue with him? Alright, he supposed it was his turn to show how serious he was. He had read that it was important for the person receiving the punishment was made aware of their transgressions. Chase was aware of how it was affecting Markus sure, but he was still unaware of what the constant strain of work was doing to himself. So- not taking the time to let his partner finish- Markus only continued to scold the Irishman and spanked him each time a sentence was finished in order to punctuate his words.

“I. Am. Tired. Of your. Excuses. You. Will. Do. As I. Say. And you. Will not. Argue with me.”

“P-please.. Ngh, oh fouk..~”

The Irishman tried to plead, but it was no use. His cock- brushing against the counter -spurred to life again. He was so embarrassed to think that he was getting off to this, but at the same time.. It felt really nice to feel so helpless for once. And it wasn’t as if Markus was actually hurting him after all.

The android took note of his love’s arousal, he only shook his head fondly at that. In a demanding tone he said, “Say it.” and swatted him once more. Chase squeaked and he was back to gripping the edge of the counter, trying to keep his hips from bucking. He was so focused on biting his lip to keep his moan back, that he almost missed what the android had said. “Mmmf! M..Markus.. I-“ he stammered. But his love wasn’t having it. “The next words out of your mouth better be an ‘I promise.’” He warned coldly. The paler male just shivered a held his tongue.

When all but about twenty seconds of silence rolled by, he heard Markus click his tongue. He then spanked him in quick successions, firm and fast. And he didn’t let up. Chase presses the side of his hot face against the cool surface of the counter, he was panting hotly in between his little whimpers. Each time his android smacked him, his hips bucked forward, jostling him to rut up against the furniture. But it wasn’t enough, it just wasn’t enough. He whined softly, desperate in need of more friction. That received two, very hard and firm spanks on each of his thighs. Chase jumped as much as he could- being pinned down and all -and yelped. He wasn’t in any serious pain, but he knew the build up if arousal was too much to bare. He had to end this now and hoped to god that Markus would let him rub one off.

“O-Okay! Okay I promise I promise! F-fouk ah, please..”

He begged once more. And he did. Markus halted himself and allowed him to catch a breath.

  
To say that the sight of his lover in desperate need of relief, was stunning, would have perhaps been in understatement to Markus. He was as fucking breath taken. That is, if he needed to breath- but the thought was still there. The android’s eyes trailed over his body slowly. He wasn’t at all convinced with his lover’s declaration of surrender. But he’d humor him. If only to give him a small reward for behaving well. He hooked his fingers around the waistband of the younger’s jeans and tugged them down in a swift motion, along with his underwear. Watching, he saw as the tight denim releasing the younger’s plush ass jiggled slightly. It was cute.

Chase inhale sharply as the cool air ran over his burning skin. And Markus, well took it upon himself to observe his situation with new enthusiasm. He leaned back. His love, with; dark dilated eyes, shiny and drool slick pink lips, blushing face, back arched and hips jutted seductively,- intended or not - cock dripping pre down his creamy white thighs, ass pink, and hole twitching. He was.. He was down right overpoweringly enchanted. Markus paused and took in the sight. Trying to remember each curve, each dip, and each imperfection. He was not a perfect robot like him, he was not designed that way. And that was everything that made his Chase so beautiful to him. He then ran his fingers tenderly over the heated skin of his ass and rubbed gently, Chase keened at the touch. “Oh.” He moaned quietly. Markus smirked with a little too much teeth.

“We’re not finished here yet.. I need to drive the point home. This is still a punishment.”

“N-no.. Ah~ Fouk..”

Chase gripped the surface tighter in anticipation. He then felt Markus begin to prod at his entrance with his middle finger, rubbing the rim teasingly so. Chase tensed and his eyes snapped open his fuzzy head awoke to being fully alert. “W-what?! D-Dry? Dude, C’mon, don’ be so me-EEAN!” Markus wiped the trail of still wet pre leaking off of his throbbing erection and tapped the head just to be an asshole. “Of course not.” He teased. With a slick digit he pushed passed the first ring of muscle. Leaning down, he kissed Chase’s neck as he pushed all the way in. He waited as the Irishman’s breathing became content. The android pulled back and pushed back in gently, crooking his finger and causing Chase to whine and push his hips back against his hand. He pumped in and out a couple more times before adding his index finger. He looked up to find Chase biting his lip and scrunching his eyes closed. Obviously embarrassed. The machine grinned darkly as he added to more, and enjoyed watching his dear one open his eyes and choke on a sob as he opened him.

Soon Chase was crying, pleading for more. Markus only crooked his fingers, purposefully missing that little spot that would make his lover scream in relief and ecstasy. He so painful hard. Markus felt the beat of his heart in the pulse of the wet velvet heat surrounding his fingers. He almost felt obligated to give him mercy.

Almost.

He just needed to wait for his cue. You see, It was about that time, where Chase became so flustered, he would start to ramble in Irish, tripping over his words in the heat of his arousal. He just needed. One. More. Push-

“Le do thoil! Le do thoil- ach fuck mé isteach an bhliain seo chugainn ..”

There it was. He chuckled breathlessly. He knew exactly what he was begging for, but he played dumb in order to humiliate his poor flustered love more. His lesson wasn’t learned after all. “English Chase.” He replied with snark. “Tell me what you want..” The Irishman groaned and swallowed hard, his pride going down into his stomach as he pleaded once more. He just hoped that Irish slang was good enough. He was too out of it to form coherent sentences. “Flatten me… Please..” He whispered. Markus removed his fingers, giving him another soft kiss to his neck and up his jaw in an attempt to apologize for what was about to come.

  
Chase grunted out, trying to adjust to Markus’ thick girth. Markus then brought both hands to rest on his hips once again as he slowly slid in, inch by inch. Markus was always very overwhelmed with the sensation of being inside Chase, so tight, slick, and warm. He wasn’t programmed for this but he wasn’t going to start complaining. Eventually, the android bottomed out, the Irishman whining below him, grinding onto his cock. Markus, gripping Chase’s hips tightly enough to bruise, as he finally started to move. Chase mewled loudly as the fast and punishing paced started. No ease in, no nothing. He was put here to take it. Oh fuck, was that ever so fucking hot to him. The Irishman helplessly tried to rock his hips back in time with the android’s thrusts, his cock weeping steadily as his body twitched and trembles. His knuckles going white from how hard they were gripping that counter edge. “Oh GOD!! C-can’- oh~!” He sobbed. Markus chuckled behind him and spoke calmly, “I want to be sure you can keep your promise.” Chase barely remembered what he was promising to do. It was so hard to focus, what with the familiar build up of relief pooling in his belly. His breath was shaky, one more push. More friction, please… With a shaking hand he reached back between his legs, eyes watering in the process. “I-I can I can! Please jus’ let me..” Markus grabbed his wrist and pinned it behind his back, slamming deeply against Chase’s prostate and stilled his hips. The younger screamed and bucked as much as he could, tears flowing down onto his cheeks as he sobbed in desperate need. All the while Markus just stared and spoke as calmly as before, despite the fact that his cock was being squeezed so pleasantly. It took all of his self control to keep from moaning.

“Ah ah ah..” He whispered lowly. Voice dropping a few octaves, making the man he currently had pinned down, go weak in the knees. He continued.

“No touching. You do not get to cum unless it is from me and only me. Perhaps I need to ensure that you do tend to keep your word.. And that you will.. Know your limits, and what happens when you are pushed too hard.”

He paused and laughed, chillingly- no. It was down right sadistic. It made Chase’s blood run cold but his cock betrayed his slight fear and released a small bit of cum. Markus paid no mind as he searches for the right words.

“Yes.. This is how I intend for you to learn your lesson..”

  
Just then, the entire situation of what had happened crashed into Chase like a tidal wave. Here he was: pinned and bent over his own counter, getting fucked hard out of his mind after being spanked by his own android, he was wound up and leaking precum consistently from it, and producing noises that would make a pornstar blush. It was so incredibly arousing to him- being put in his place like this. He couldn’t resist as his climax was approaching him a lot quicker then he had wanted. Then Markus continued to fuck him again in harsh but earnest thrusts. Chase shivered and something in his abdomen snapped. Eyes rolling into the back of his head. “OhgodohgodohGOD!” His back arching, and hips pressing back into his lover’s cock, only spurred him on more as he practically had his orgasm ripped out of him with a silent scream. He collapsed back onto the counter, gulping for air, drool leaking out of his mouth as he tried to blink back all the white clouding his vision.

He felt… Oh he felt so warm, and so relaxed. Gentle waves of calming euphoria were welling up inside his mind. He sighed happily, until he felt that Markus was still thrusting into him, and the creeping tingle of hot pain made its way to his stomach and cock. Then, he heard Markus chuckle darkly again as he halted his movements. He didn’t like that sound at all. He turned his head slightly and saw a devilish smirk upon his lover’s face. His pupils glowing a small soft red light from behind his brown irises. “Wha-what are you- Oh no..” He recognized that look, and knew what he had planned. He squeaked as the now terrifying machine, nonchalantly grappled his other wrist and pulled it back to meet the other in a one armed grip. Pushing his torso down again. Chase gulped hard and very audibly. Markus still continued with that slurty and low voice.

“Oh yes. You still have not truthfully promised me just yet..”

“N-no, no no no, p-please- Markus don’ I’ll be t-to-“

Chase’s begging was cut short when a low buzzing sensation started to build up inside him. “-OVERSENSITIVE! Máthair fucker!” Markus had this ability- discovered on accident -that he could make his dick function like a vibrator. It was fine during regular sex- but after the orgasm he just had -this was causing very painful twinges, and a scream was forced out of his lungs. Then Markus started thrusting again. The poor exhausted Irishman couldn’t get away from the onslaught of pain and pleasure literally pounding into him at the moment. “Do I have your word now?” The elder smirked condescendingly. Chase withered and squirmed but it was no use. Despite the steady and numb pain, his cock twitched with new interest and was growing harder as Markus’ thrusting and vibrations were hitting him in all the right spots.

Through the lewd sounds of thick cock entering his twitching hole and the slapping of hip against thigh and still spank-flushed ass, it took Chase a few seconds to register what he meant before he was babbling in Irish again. English completely forgotten, along with his name. “Tá mé ag dul go bás, á Dhia, le do thoil stad! Ná stad!! Markus..~ Leaaaaanbh .. Ó, ó! Geallaim!” He was weeping, he could feel it, and his stomach was growing with that warm and tight pit again. Approaching with speed as the taller man’s thick, vibrating cock filled and abused his prostate. Yet, with all that in mind, Markus was still being a smug bastard as he watched his love’s knees shake and his body quiver. “In English.” He said still calmly despite the punishing speed he was subjecting the poor Irishman to. The movements pushing him forward and back, and the ring that was hooked onto the necklace- the one he never took off -jingled like a little bell at each thrust. Hm... There was an idea for the future..

Chase; squealed, gasped, mewled, panted, and moaned pitifully. He could hear the fast beating of his heart thrum in his own ears as Markus wrecked him. At this rate, he didn’t even remember what the hell the conversation was about, all he knew was that he had to call it quits and concede before Markus basically fucked him until he couldn’t talk or sit at all. Letting out another loud moan, he sobbed as his partner pressed deep into him. Deep as in, what felt like past his prostate. His vibrating cock resting hard against his bundle of nerves and remained there, pushing deeper. That elected another gut wrenching scream out of him.

“FECK! PROMISE- I PROMISE!”

“Promise what?”

“IWON’TWORKTOMORROWI’LLTAKEBETTERCAREOFMYSELF!! Jus’ PleeeeeAASE!”

As Markus held him trapped and continued his hard thrusting. Chase heard him groan lowly and gripped his wrists tightly. He too was close, and with the paler male unconsciously squeezing around him oh so deliciously, he found himself cumming deep inside him. Chase- over sensitive and over simulated -came just the same with a forced orgasm. He collapsed once more. Cheeks were wet with tears, his face and ass were burning, he legs were tired, the inside of his thighs sticky with drying cum, and his throat was hoarse. He didn’t care how embarrassing he looked or what the neighbors were going to say, as his brain was leaking out of his ears.

Whereas Markus wasn’t tired at all, he was a robot after all.

But to say that his orgasm didn’t have an effect on him would be incorrect. It was almost like a quick restart of his sensors, a nice little eternal shock if you will. It had his body humming quite pleasantly and he looked down at his husband’s trembling body. He smirked affectionately and chuckled as he pulled out of him slowly. Gently, he rubbed his back and gave him firm and deep kisses on his cheek and neck. With one hand he ran it through Chase’s curling bangs and pressed another kiss to his temple. “Hmm.. There is my good boy..” He hummed sweetly. Chase didn’t have the strength to roll his eyes, instead he just took his words in and allowed himself to calm down.


	2. That I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An extra bit a fluff about dorks being dorks.

        “I hope you are appreciative of my efforts.” Markus stated softly as he continued to rub his lover’s back in a soothing manor. Chase and Markus were still currently in the kitchen, the events preceding the one just now was over and done with and the Irishman was still coming down from his high. With a relaxed exhalation of breath, Chase looked over his shoulder at the android, and quirked a small smile. “Well, I definitely have a new appreciation fer this counter now..” He teased. His voice was still scratchy from the screaming, but he was still understood, and not completely strained. He was thankful for that. He moved his arms from behind his back to his sides and started to steady himself. Markus moved away to allow him to stand when he was ready to, his eyebrows furrowed in an attempt to pout. “You know that was not what I was referring to..” Chase just chuckled and shook his head in amusement. He also seemed to forget how literal his android could be sometimes, Markus was also so sassy it was hard to remember that he really couldn’t tell when someone wasn’t speaking bluntly. “Sarcasm, Markus. Do I always hafta remind ya of that?” Markus just pouted again and averted his gaze to the side. Chase chuckled again as he straightened himself up. He then cringed at the tacky feeling around his legs and the uh… Mess, currently leaking out of him. He shuddered in disgust. He let out a soft whine, “M’ all gross now..” It was Markus’ turned to crack and amused smile and brushed his hand against his human’s arm, leaned over, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Chase let out a huff but accepted it nonetheless as he wiped the leftover drool and drying tears off his cheek. Markus raised his hand to brush the paler’s bangs out of his face, fingers trailing down to caress the cheek that was just wiped clean. The pad of his thumb tenderly brushing over the smooth skin, a warming smile spread across his lips. Chase couldn’t help but mirror his smile and nuzzled into the touch with a happier sigh. Markus leaned in and give him a quick peck on the lips, before demanding softly, “Wait here.” Chase snorted as he replied. “I don’ have a choice. Someone fucked te movement outta my legs.” Markus smirked and rose an eyebrow.  
  
“Oh no, well that is a puzzling problem.”  
  
“It’s quite te debacle.”  
  
“Impressive dialogue, for someone who was uttering nonsense like his life depended on it.”  
  
“Jus’ clean me.. Please?”  
  
“Yes, Chase.”  
  
With another short kiss, Chase watched with a love sick smile as his android went into the bathroom of their sizeable apartment. When the taller of the two came back with a soaped up wash cloth he motioned for his lover to bend back over again. Chase did so with reluctance, blush now creeping up his neck as his embarrassment sank in. Even though he knew Markus wasn’t going to tease him for the mess, he was still embarrassed how quickly he just handed himself over like a whore.. Markus peaked over once he had finished cleaning the Irishmen up. His eyes glowed a soft bright blue hue, a little alarm bell ringing inside his ears as he scanned over the smaller. He blinked to turn off the scan once he assessed Chase’s electrons. “Chase? What is wrong?” He mutter softly. “Huh? Oh.. M’ jus’ in my own head. Don’ worry about it.” Markus walked over and placed his hand upon his shoulder once he was standing straight again. “That’s what lead to this in the first place..” Chase sighed but nodded in agreement, placing his hand atop the one currently resting on him. “Jus’.. Embarrassed.. I know I don’ need te be with ye.. But I can’ help it.” Markus pecked his cheek again and Chase couldn’t help but think it was kind of funny how an A.I with an attitude could be so needy, perhaps that might’ve been on him for teaching Markus about how lonely he was. That made him feel a bit guilty, but happy at the same time. The taller smiled and kissed softly at his neck. “Do not apologize,” He murmured. “You are more than allowed to feel that way.” Chase just shook his head and gave his android his own soft kiss.  
  
Once Markus pulled away, Chase was feeling a bit tired, so he decided that his pants would stay off, and pulled his boxer shorts on. He did so, but his lower back was beginning to grow a numb burn and his ass was still sore from the spanking. “Mngh..” He winced. Markus’ eyebrows rose in concern. “Are you injured?” Chase bit his lip as he rubbed his at his back and ass. “No.. M’ fine- I mean, it was okay a few minutes ago, but now my ass really stings.” Markus’ eyes widened and he grew fearful that he did in fact hurt him. Chase looked over and rose his hands, shaking his head in dismissal. “But- I’ll live! Really m’ alright. Though- I do hafta admit.. I wasn't expectin’ that.” He finished off with an awkward chuckle as he started rubbing the back of his neck. Markus’ would’ve sighed in relief- had he needed any air -but relaxed his shoulders, and relaxed. He then walked over and wrapped his arms around his love’s waist in a hug, Chase giggled and wrapped his own arms around his neck. Once Markus pulled back a bit, he quirked an entertained smirk. “Yes, I was quite surprised myself to find that the best way to deal with a stubborn attitude was to administer a punishment suited for a misbehaving child.” Chase huffed in a mocked pout, but humor shinned bright in his big blue eyes.  
  
“I ain’t a child.”  
  
“Then maybe you should not behave like one.”  
  
“That’s rich comin’ from you. Mm.. maybe I should get inte trouble more often, jus’ te show ye what you look like.”  
  
“Do not even think about it. You should not deprive yourself of basic necessities. That is not the same as me….. ‘Disagreeing’, about doing tedious tasks. “  
  
Chase just scoffed and pulled away from his lover’s embrace. Feeling the weight of today slowly sink in. He stuck out his tongue though, just to get the last laugh. Markus gave a halfhearted glare. “If you keep giving me attitude-” Chase just snorted, in defiance. “Oh please, gunna punish me again? So scaaaary.” He turned around, just ready to curl up and sleep for about two years or so. But he yelped with a start as his ass was swatted again. He turned back to his smirking android. “Sarcasm! I was bein’ sarcastic!” He rebutted, pouting and flushing furiously once again. Markus said nothing but scooped him up in his arms and carried off his poor human to his bedroom.  


  
        “You know I did it because I was worried, right?..” The robot spoke as soft as he could, once the two were laying a top the bed. Markus looked down at his hands- currently folded in his lap -feeling a bit guilty for his actions. Guilt, along with love- was still a strange feeling to come to terms with. It made him feel.. Small, and heavy. When he glanced over- and saw that Chase was giving him a confused look- he took it as a sign the Chase was pondering if he should replace him or not. So, he tried to defend his actions a bit as he ran the statistics and articles in his head, being a search engine and all.  
  
“You know that, A fifth of the Japanese workforce faces the risk of death from overwork, according to a new government survey into the country’s notoriously strenuous working culture. Hundreds of deaths related to overwork – from strokes, heart attacks and suicide – are reported every year in Japan, along with a host of serious health problems, sparking lawsuits and calls to tackle the problem- “  
  
Chase waved his hands, fearful of the other worrying topics that his robot might ramble on and on about. He often did that on occasion when he wanted to either get out of an argument or show off his smarts. “Okay! Dude, I get it I get it!” He exhaled deeply once he got Markus to stop talking, and looked up at him. His lover was still worried for his safety, so with eyebrows furrowed, Chase went to try and sooth the other’s troubles away. “Jeez, I ain’t gunna die of a stroke.. I don’ work…. That much, do I?” Chase rose a hand and bit at the end of his thumb nervously, once he thought about how uncertain his statement seemed.  
  
“In observation of the truth? It varies.. But, maybe I was too hard on you. I was just.. I was not.. Admittedly I am at a loss for words.. I was just….”  
  
Markus looked back down at his hands, searching for the right word to say. He wasn’t sure what the word for emotional urgency was, or what exactly was a good way to describe what he was feeling. Once he skimmed upon the word he was looking for, he snapped his head up with a scrutinizing gaze. Not really looking at anything in the room but more or less at the description of the word. “Desperate?” He pondered. The definition of des·per·ate was

ˈdesp(ə)rət/Submit  
adjective  
feeling, showing, or involving a hopeless sense that a situation is so bad as to be impossible to deal with.  
  
(of an act or attempt) tried in despair or when everything else has failed; having little hope of success.’  
  
That did seem to be the bottom-line to his struggle. He closed out of the tab with a blink and nodded to himself. He looked back at Chase, who was waiting patiently, his attention focused.  
  
“Yes, desperate and I was out of any practical options.. You would not listen to me. I could not think of anything to assess the situation and come up with a probable conclusion and not have severe consequences..”  
  
Chase tilted his head to the side and gave an inquisitive look, raising an eyebrow in the process. He was very interested to see where this train of thought was going. Even though, really everything was alright between his husband and himself in his mind. But, he supposed that with all these new and odd feelings pooling into his android’s head, he probably needed to vent a small bit. So, he fed into his explanation. But he would be honest if he said it wasn’t for curiosity's sake either. “Consequences?” He asked. Markus pursed his lip and tilted his head down, looking disappointed with himself. His voice as somber as it could go. “You know..” He stressed..  
  
“Making you cry. Or- overstepping my bounds, bringing up the past, or actually causing you physical harm.. I do not.. I would never want to cause you any real impressionable and lasting pain..”  
  
Chase was touched by this, his heart thumped with a yearning to hug his husband and kiss the bad thoughts away. But something nagged at the back of his mind, and he tilted his head to the other side, eyes now wide with piqued interest. “Wasn’ yer second objective sumthin’ about killin’ all of mankind?” He stated. It was true, he really couldn’t forget one of the other reason’s Markus was put on the earth to do- intentional or not -and if the Irishmen was being honest with himself, the first time he had heard that phrase, it kind of scared him, and made him wonder what his android was actually capable of. Luckily he was smart and witted enough to get out of that situation- watching syfy horror, and fantasy also helped a lot too.. Mainly tons and tons of reading up upon the Matrix -but he was still slightly perturbed by the situation.  
  
Markus then narrowed his eyes, pursing his lips also. “Now you are just trying to avoid the subject.” He stated coldly. Chase held up his hands in defense with a sheepish smile. “No! I mean, m’ tryin’ te make t’ings add up. Jus’ answer me. Please?” He asked in a soft tone. The tone he knew would make Markus at least second guess himself. With luck, the android blinked plainly a few times and grumbled, lying flat against the headboard of the bed. Chase took that as a silent victory, as his love compiled and started explaining. “.. It was.. But after, after observing you and your…..“ He bit his lip and scrunched his eyes shut. Why were words and feelings so hard? Foolish? No. Selfless? No, not at first anyway. AH! His eyes opened again as he continued. “Generous habits, your equal treatment of everyone.. It made me rethink about my disdain for humans.” He lolled his head to the side as he reminisced a bit about his progress in learning about the human race as Chase’s partner. He blinked once he caught Chase’s eyes, so blue and full of life. His expression was a large beaming smile. It made the android a bit confused. “You already know about this, why have you asked me to expand on this confused topic once more?” Chase couldn’t help but snicker at his husband’s.. Well, for lack of a better word.. Bombastic way of talking and leaned over to place a hand on the top of his love’s. His smile never faulting.  
  
“Well, maybe because.. It always touches me how much ye actually care about me.. Heh, I mean- te way ye act sometimes makes me ferget.. But, ye still make me.. Feel all those warm fuzzies that make me smile like an idiot. Like.. Like.. What’s te word…? Like, m’ gettin’ a glad eye fer me first crush all over again, given me te scarlet n’ everyt’ing-“  
  
Chase also had a hard time searching for right English phrases, and often defaulted back to Irish slang. Something he took comfort in knowing that him and Markus both had this kind of tick in common. After that sentiment, his face did grow scarlet. And even though he tried to brush off, the android could still see it. Markus had always wondered why humans- especially males -felt the need to hide their insecurities, instead of getting down to the problem at hand. Perhaps he was incapable of being shy, and therefore he couldn’t ever understand. He watched as Chase sighed and flopped down onto the bed, an arm behind the back of his head as he stared up at the ceiling. But the hand that was a top of his never left its place. Chase’s expression then went from happy to.. Longing, and Markus recognized the seldom expression. It usually got that way when he talked about his-  
  
“Since Stacey… It’s jus’, nice.. After my wife n’ I stayed tegether fer a few years, had te kids, went to our jobs.. Life passin’ by us in general.. I started te feel.. Like I didn’ matter te her anymore. N’ I didn’ feel as.. Giddy or grand as I first did when I was with her. Hope that makes sense.”  
  
He looked over at his new love, half of his blushing and shy face hidden by his arm. Markus himself couldn’t blush, but he was so touched by his words nonetheless, and twisted his wrist around the Irishman’s hand that was still resting upon his own. He intertwined their fingers together and lifted the hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles tenderly, the pad of his thumb rubbing against the smooth skin beneath it. He leaned over and proceeded to snuggle himself beneath his husband to allow him to rest his head against his chest, and hummed softly. “Hm..~ I believe it does.” He stated quietly as to not break the mood. “And I am.. Joyous, to know I make you feel that way.” A tiny smile on his lips. Chase, with his bright blue eyes full of life, looked up at his new love and felt the flutter in his chest all over again. He smiled warmly and nuzzled his face into his husband’s chest. Once they were both comfortable enough, Chase felt himself go drowsy, it had been a long night, and he was content and happy. More happy then he had ever been. He felt himself mumbling his words before he could think. And his love responded, like he knew he would. Still as tender as ever.  
  
“I love you.. Mo Mavourneen..”  
  
“You as well… My darling one..”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Melon for the request and to anyone else who enjoyed this story, more to come!

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe this is two fuckin chapters oh my god.. Fluff in the next chapter I promise!


End file.
